


Stunning

by HawkSong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkSong/pseuds/HawkSong
Summary: A bit of fun with our stunning Sharlayan friend - this takes place just after the whole Shiva thing.Sometimes, Berylla just doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fun with our stunning Sharlayan friend - this takes place just after the whole Shiva thing.  
> Sometimes, Berylla just doesn't know what to do.

I looked up at the tap on my door, then glanced at the time. _Who in hells is coming here at nearly midnight?_ I looked down at the now sharpened and polished set of knives on their cloth, and got up to answer the door.

Moenbryda stood in the hall. “You busy?”

“Um. No?”

“Wanna go somewhere quiet and sit a while?”

I hesitated. She had a blue ceramic jug in one hand, and her words were just a little slurred...and her eyes begged me to say yes.

“Give me a second.”

I left the door partly open and put the knives away, tucking them into their special pocket. Then, I activated the containment field that would make the entire camp-kitchen apparatus shrink into something the size of my hand, and slipped that into the proper pouch on my pack. With the pack was its corner, I went back to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Moenbryda started walking as soon as I shut my door. “C'mon.”

We stepped outside into the town square. It was quiet, though not exactly dark – the gloom was in, again. Moenbryda led the way, past the walls and out towards the lake, then up along some rocks. She climbed nimbly, even one handed, and I couldn't help but admire the way she moved, and the way her outrageous outfit complimented her muscles and her curves. _My tastes run to men, but damn if she couldn't convince me to broaden my horizons a little_.

Finally we stopped climbing, and came out onto a tiny scrap of level ground. The rocks surrounded it, sheltering from the chill wind off the lake. Grass grew here, not the razor sharp, half-crystalline stuff like near the water's edge, but lush and green. The space was probably no bigger than my room back at the Stones, but it was open to the sky and by some trick of the wind, the veil of gloom was thin enough here to see the stars.

Moenbryda set down the jug, and dug in her pouch, muttering. “There it is.” She pulled out a roll of material, and with a flick of her wrist, opened it. I watched as she arranged the thing. It seemed like an awfully thin blanket to me, but when she grabbed the jug and plunked herself down on it, I joined her.

She dragged her boots off and tossed them aside, burying her toes in the grass. She took the cork out of the jug and took a swallow, then held it out to me.

“What are we drinking?” I asked as I took it. It sloshed, and I jiggled it a little. Half full. Was she drinking before she came to get me?

“Rotgut,” she answered me with a little, sly smile. “My own brew. Minfilia wouldn't approve.” That seemed to amuse her, and she giggled.

I took a cautious sip, then a longer swallow. It was smooth, smoky, and very faintly sweet. “Elderberries?” I guessed, and she grinned, taking the jug back.

“Yeah. You've got a good tongue.”

I raised my eyebrows a little at that. Moenbryda wasn't one to mince words, no more than I was...but I was suddenly not exactly sure what she was after.

So instead of saying anything, I just took the jug back, and had another drink. Then, I followed her example and kicked off my own boots. The grass was soft and cool against my feet.

She seemed to be okay with my silence. We passed the jug back and forth a few times.

“So...” I finally drawled. “Why are we drinking out here, anyway?”

“Look up.”

I leaned back on my hands and tilted my head back. “Stars,” I observed. “Very pretty.”

“Wait for it.” Her voice trembled with laughter.

A streak of light raced across the sky, starting out blue and ending in a flare of gold.

“What the blazes was _that?_ ”

She chuckled, and lay flat on her back, with her hands behind her head. “Star shower.”

“A what?” I didn't look away from the sky. More and more of the streaks appeared, and I stared in fascination.

Moenbryda explained as we both watched. “There are all sorts of theories of course, but from what we can tell, there's just...stuff up there, in the celestial reaches. Sometimes it falls, and when it does, it goes through some kind of transformation. We know it ends up as rocks – people have seen them strike the ground, and then when they go look – there's a bloody great hole in the ground, and sometimes, a rock.”

“There are rocks, in the sky?” I shook my head a little. “That sounds unlikely.”

“You've never heard of the Sea of Clouds then, have you?” She laughed. “Plenty of rocks in the sky, but most of them have crystal cores. Wind aspect, of course.”

I grunted a little, and took my attention off the sky for long enough to grab the jug and have another swallow. “I'll take your word for that.”

“Some of the star showers are predictable, like this one,” she told me. “On this night, always, there are falling stars, lots of 'em.”

We were silent for a while, just watching.

“It's very pretty.” I took another swallow.

She turned on her side, and her hand covered mine as I set the jug down. “You're very pretty, too.”

I blinked at her hand, then raised my eyes to look at her. “Um...”

She traced a little spiral across the back of my hand with one, perfect fingernail. “C'mon, surely you've been told that before.”

I shook my head a little. My cheeks felt hot. “You're way prettier.”

She chuckled, a low sound. Her eyes gleamed a little. “Flattery will get you all sorts of things,” she told me.

“Like what?” I asked. I would never in a hundred years have expected anything like this to happen. A sudden thought made me smile. _Haurchefant would be enchanted with her, too. Maybe I should take a page from his book, instead of stuttering and stammering_.

So I turned my hand beneath hers, grasping her hand in mine, and set my lips against those elegant, white fingers. I watched her carefully as I kissed each knuckle, and when she smiled, I smiled back.

The stars forgotten, I leaned toward her even as she tugged on my hand.

Her lips were firm, and I could taste the moonshine on her mouth and her tongue. She kissed gently, but I could feel a hint of a tremor in her.

“Don't hold back,” I murmured.

“You sure about this?” She stroked her fingers along my cheek.

“I have no idea what I'm doing,” I breathed. “But don't stop.”

She made a funny sound, something between a groan and a laugh, and raised herself up a bit, pushing me to lie back.

The jug jostled against my leg as she moved, and she glanced down at it with mild annoyance. With swift motions she grabbed the jug, put it by her boots, and then came back to loom over me. Her hair fell across me, and I turned my face a little, inhaling the scent of her – lavender and musk and vanilla.

She leaned down, taking my mouth again with hers, sliding her hand behind my head and tugging my hair tie loose.

I let my fingers wander across her shoulder and her arm. The leather of her jacket felt cool to the touch, but when her palm cupped my cheek again, she was warm...no, _hot_.

She sat up for a moment, shrugging out of her jacket and tossing it off to one side. Beneath the jacket, she wore an incredibly tight, short halter top. I hummed in appreciation and reached for her.

She let me sit up just enough to slide my vest off my shoulders, and then pushed me back down again. I wrapped my arms around her, a little awkwardly, and pressed my face against her neck. She shivered as I delicately flickered my tongue across her Archon mark, and giggled a little. “That tickles, you know.”

“Does this tickle too?” I tilted my head a little, stretching my neck, and captured her earlobe. Her breath caught, her hand clutching my shoulder.

When I sucked gently at the tender flesh, she groaned aloud and pulled away.

“No fair,” she told me, “now it's my turn.”

She leaned down, and I tilted my head back, offering my neck to her. My thoughts were all scrambled and vague. The only thing that made any sense was touching Moenbryda, letting her touch me, listening to the way her breath hissed between her teeth when I found a sensitive spot.

Her lips fastened on my neck, and I arched just a little. Her teeth dragged against my skin for a moment, and then her tongue. I felt her fingers on my tunic, but I could barely pay attention.

When she tugged the tunic open and the cool air wafted across my breasts, I sucked in a breath.

She leaned back a little, and I watched her as she trailed one finger along my chest bone. I felt my face reddening a little, knowing how much smaller I was in the boobs department than her. But she stared at me with delight in her eyes, and softly cupped her palm around one of my breasts, before leaning down again. Her hair tickled my ribs as she licked a careful, precise circle along the outside edge of my aureole. I wiggled. “Agh...Moen...!”

“Hm? Does this feel good?” Her voice vibrated against my skin and my nipple tightened even more.

“It – it's not _enough_ ,” I managed, my hands flexing on her upper arms.

“Then how is this...?” Her lips fastened on me and I cried out, my fingers digging into her flesh.

I couldn't speak while her mouth flexed and her tongue fluttered against the sensitive nipple. All I could do was moan. My legs moved fitfully, the cloth moving against my crotch in the most _frustrating_ way.

She lifted her head and grinned up at me. “ _So_ pretty,” she crooned, coming back to claim my mouth again.

I ran my hands over her bare shoulders. Her skin was softer than anything I had ever touched – not like Haurchefant at all. He had been fine suede. Moenbryda was pure silk. I quaked all over for a moment, disoriented, uncertain.

She took my hands, first one, then the other, and pinned my wrists beside my head. Even as she returned to my mouth, nibbling my bottom lip, I felt her sliding her knee in between my legs.

I cried out when her knee pressed against me. The sensation was dulled by the barrier of my clothes but somehow it made me all the more eager, all the more desperate to feel her. She trailed kisses along my jaw until she reached my ear.

“So you like this as well?” Her whisper sent shivers down my spine. I panted for breath, her hair covering my eyes, her hands pinning my hands, her body pressing me into the earth.

“Y-y-yes...” I swallowed hard, and squeezed my eyes shut. _Damn it, stammering again_.

“Is it enough?”

“No...”

“Then,” she bit my earlobe delicately. “Do somethin' about it, honey.”

I wriggled, confused, knowing what I wanted and yet not sure what to actually do. It took me a moment before I realized I could grind my hips against her knee.

She chuckled a little and kissed her way down my neck and along my collarbone. Her hair slithered across me, tickling, and I shivered.

When she bit me, I yelped.

She paused. Leaned up, and looked at me, her eyes gleaming. “Too much, eh?”

I shuddered, and nodded. “A l-little t-too much.”

“Then I'll be gentle with you.”

_Why does the look in her eyes shake me so bad?_

She shifted her weight off of me, and tugged at my hands. “Up.”

I sat up, my hair in my face, my tunic half off. I gave her a worried look. Was she disappointed, now? Had I done something to kill the mood?

She smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair, combing it back a little. “You should wear your hair down more,” she murmured, letting it slide through her fingers a few more times.

Then she met my eyes, and her smile was wicked. “Undress for me.”

I started to tug my tunic off, and she clicked her tongue. “Tch, no,” she chided. “Stand up, honey. Do it slow.”

I swallowed, surprised yet again. But I did as she said. The tunic came off – I felt awkward, I was sure I looked like an idiot, but she didn't seem to mind. I slid my belt open, then off, tossing it to land near her jacket. Then I set my fingers on the ties of my pants.

I remembered suddenly how Haurchefant had taken off my pants, our very first time. Slowly I tugged the ties loose, unlacing them almost completely. When I was almost done, I stopped, and stepped close to her.

She looked up at me, still smiling.

“T-take this off,” I whispered. My face burned and I was shaking. “Take it in, in your teeth...please...pull it off.”

Her eyebrows went up and then she grinned. She leaned forward, and her strong white teeth gripped the leather. With a twist of her head she yanked the tie free and spat it out.

Then before I could do anything else, she raised herself up onto her knees and reached for my hips, and planted a kiss on my belly, just below the belly-button.

I squeaked a little, and giggled. Then I hooked my thumbs into my pants and tugged. Her hands stroked the skin I bared as I eased the pants down my hips, my thighs...

She let me go as I stepped out of the pants and kicked them away – narrowly missing the jug. But her hands came right back, caressing my thighs again, easing my legs farther apart.

I started to tug at my smalls, and she shook her head. “Not yet.” Her voice was husky, and her eyes were focused on my body.

She leaned forward and kissed the point of my hips, one side and then the other. She traced her tongue along the skin just above my smalls, while her fingernails dragged along the insides of my thighs, but never quite high enough to brush against the cotton of my smalls.

I tried to just breathe, watching her, not sure what she planned to do. The muscles of my belly trembled, and she kissed me there again.

Then her head dipped the tiniest bit, and she kissed my mound, gently.

I swayed, my breaths sounding harsh in my own ears. The rush of lust was so powerful I felt a little dizzy. The moan that rose from my throat carried more than a hint of whine.

Her lips caressed me, as I shuddered from head to toe. I moaned again, my hands clenching and opening again, _wanting_ and yet suddenly afraid. My vision went blurry.

She pulled back, and looked up at me. I stared down at her, and realized there were tears in my eyes.

She hooked her index fingers into the waist of my smalls, and dragged them off, holding eye contact with me. I let her take them, and stood naked before her, shaken and uncertain.

“Raise your leg.” Her hand was on the back of my thigh, and as I obeyed, she guided me until she had my foot against her hip, the knee bent. I set my hands on her shoulders, feeling a little off balance. I was so concerned with not falling on her that I forgot to be afraid.

And then her mouth was on me, and I thought I was going to die of pleasure right then and there.

I cried out, my legs shuddering. She dug her fingers into my thigh and pulled back just enough to speak. “Don't move.”

As her tongue resumed stroking my sex, I whimpered.

Rational thought vanished completely as she tasted of me, drank of me, explored me. She only used her tongue. Her hands kneaded my flesh, steadied me. When I started to sway, she pinched me a little.

I whined and moaned, and my own hands kneaded her shoulders, ran through her hair, ran over my own body even. I didn't know what to do with them.

Her tongue was inside of me, slipping in and out, rubbing mercilessly. Through the haze of moonshine and tears and lust, I saw her looking at me, saw how her eyes gleamed as she ate me out, and I realized how much she was getting off on this. Something about that pushed me over the edge completely.

I came hard, muscles quivering as I struggled to stay upright. I curled forward, my hair falling across Moenbryda's back. I couldn't even scream. My cries were high, fluttery sounding, like nothing I had ever heard out of my own mouth before.

She let me go, and I staggered backwards a couple of steps before sinking to my knees.

She stood up and yanked her belt off, and rucked her skirt up enough to tug off her own smalls. As she tossed them down I noticed that they were black and lacy and a lot sexier than mine.

Half naked, she came towards me like a hungry tiger.

She got on her knees in front of me and grabbed my head, kissing me ferociously. I could taste myself on her mouth, and I groaned. My hands scrabbled across her back, trying to take off her halter top.

She broke the kiss. “So sweet,” she growled. “Just like honey, you are.”

I finally unhooked her top and tugged it out of my way, frantically. She lifted her arms and I pushed the halter off her breasts and pressed my face against them. I showered her breasts and collarbone with kisses, and she sighed and purred, encouraging.

Her breasts were at least twice as big as mine, but I at least knew _what to do_ for now.

Her nipples were hard little pebbles, and I suckled them fervently, listening to how she moaned to tell me when I got it just right.

Then she pushed me back, gently, and cupped my face in her hands.

“I don't know,” I started to say, and she silenced me with a kiss.

When she lifted her head, she whispered, “You know how to use your fingers, don't you, honey?”

I nodded, swallowing, and tentatively set my hands on her hips. She took one of them and slid it down, until I was cupping her. “Relax,” she whispered. “Go slow.”

She kissed me as I slid my palm against her, and when I slipped one finger along her folds, she groaned into my mouth.

She was so wet! The heat against my fingertips sent shocks of pleasure through me. Slick, my finger slid easily against her, and I fumbled just a little. My exploring fingers found the inner lips, and she hissed through her teeth, her arms going around my shoulders. “Yeah,” she groaned. “That's good, honey. That's – ahh – that's it...”

I listened as she muttered into my ear, her breath hot on my skin and her cunt hot around my fingers.

“Yeah, right – mm – right _there_...” I found her clit with my thumb and she clenched her arms around me, cursing with pleasure.

Then she straightened, and tugged my hand away.

I made a questioning noise, and she kissed me, reassuring. “I want more of your fingers,” she said against my mouth. Then she let me go and moved around, until she was on her hands and knees, her shapely ass only inches from my thighs.

She looked over her shoulder at me, and with a rush, I knew _exactly_ what to do.

I moved carefully, adding fingers one at a time until she was panting and groaning. Her hips snapped against me, and I set my other hand against her rear, squeezing a little.

I let her set the pace, listening to her gasps and her moans. Her head dropped down, and her rhythm went ragged as she shuddered. I could feel the powerful muscles clenching around my fingers. Sudden inspiration made me slip my other hand down, past where my fingers slipped in and out of her, until I found again her clitoris and rubbed it between my thumb and index finger.

She fucked back against me, hard, and began to come. I leaned over her, keeping up the stimulation as she cried out. She shuddered and she swore and then at last she _screamed._ Her body wrenched. My fingers slid free of her with a lewd sound, and she all but collapsed onto the blanket.

She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and her skin seemed to catch the starlight.

I lay down beside her, and slipped my arms around her even as she cuddled against me.

When we both could stop shaking, she kissed me one more time. “Damn, but you're a good lay.”

I blushed, and she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was in part inspired and enabled by  
> Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club  
> Please come and join if you've a mind to do so!  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj


End file.
